Elves of the Caribbean
by Kiroo
Summary: A crossover twixt Lord of the Rings and Pirates! Rated T for safety, due to violence, suggestive themes, and some coarse humor. all of which is not yet present, but will ensue at a later time.


Disclamer: I don't own Pirate of the Caribbean, Lord of the Rings, or any of their respective characters. I do however claim all original characters except Yovanna for whom I owe East Coastie a thanks!

Chapter One- The Uninvited Guest

The waves of the shore lightly drifted in as the sun rose upon a seemingly un-occupied island in the Spanish Main. Covered with lush greens and beautiful palms the island almost seemed too beautiful, but then maybe that's why Captain Jack Sparrow had decided to claim it as his own. A young girl appearing to be in her late teens stepped out of the hoard of palms onto the beach, she then stooped to the ground picking up a grain of sand. She appeared to be perplexed by the substance in her hands, thinking deeply about what it could be, as if she'd never seen sand before.

Jack Sparrow in his sauntering manner was walking along the beach when the said young lady emerged from jungle, and upon seeing her was quiet taken aback by her facial expression. "If you're wondering what it is love, it's called sand." The Captain announced as he took note of the girl's strange attire. Dressed in layers, a black loose fit shirt that came to her elbows was covered by a forest green vest. Her waist was encircled with a black belt of which the gold buckle shimmered in the early morning sun. Across her chest she carried a bow and a quiver full of arrows. Her legs were graced with a black pair of pants overlaid by a brown pair of shorts that came to her knees, and upon her feet were two large leathery brown boots. "Where are you from girl? I hope to Davy Jones Locker you're not from here, or I should have to be seriously concerned for your mental capability, and your choice of wardrobe." He added the last bit looking the lady over from toe to head.

"I don't believe there is anything wrong with the way I dress sir and I do strongly urge you to take that compliment on my mentality back before I have to show you what lacking in mental capability means." The girl replied aloofly, but her body language did the reverse; she could be seen now glancing sheepishly down at her pants and raising her head with a look of indignant frustration creasing her face.

"I'm terribly sorry, I'm meant no harm, it's just.. you have pointed ears!!" Jack Sparrow had now noticed the point that set the young girl completely apart from any other human being he had ever seen, and he had seen plenty. The girl's ears stuck out to a point from her long flowing blonde hair which she had pulled back in attempt to tame it.

"Yes, I do, elves always have pointed ears. Oh Bugger! I haven't gone and come to the wrong place have I?!" The girl said a worried expression wiping her face as she caught a glimpse of the sea with her peripheral vision, but it was soon erased when a voice exclaimed "Hey! You there! You dare address Princess Yovanna in such an aggressive tone?!"

The speaker that emerged from the coconut trees was dressed in a flowing white gown with golden trim and yellow pendant hung from her neck. Jack stared at the necklace for a long time before responding to the second elf. "I asked you a question!" the elf said malignantly her flashing blue eyes glaring at him.

"Oh! Right, yes!" Jack said coming back to his senses. "I was merely inquiring as to where she was from." He looked shiftily at the two females. "And" Jack said raising his two forefingers in front of him and drawing them back to his chest. "If ye would like some rum, got plenty if ye'd like!"

"What's Rum?" Yet another female, clad in a green top and shorts with incredibly high boots, stepped out of the trees. Her hair was a shimmering white and it streamed down to her thighs, it swayed as she turned to look at Jack with a quizzical expression upon her face. Jack returned the look with a one of pure interest. He hadn't realized that he was coming into such a stroke of good luck when he claimed the island, a look of chagrin creased his cheeks as he praised himself for whatever it was that made him come to the island in the first place.

"What the Heck is that?!" A young man said as he stumbled out of the trees landing face first into the sand. The male like the first three females had pointed ears; his dark mahogany hair swept down to his shoulders. Jack stared; an amused grin sweeping across his face as the young man rose from the sand brushing off his face and his only article of clothing, a pair of brown pants. "It's sand lad." Jack said trying to restrain his laughter whereas the three females burst out hysterically.

"What is so funny?" Came the voice of yet another elf emerging from the extensive line of palms. This was a male elf and a rather attractive one at that his hair, a shimmering blonde, had two braids encircling his head and meeting at the back. Upon his face was a fairly sarcastic look, and he seemed to have the essence of leadership in the group.

Jack was wondering just about how many more of these "elves" were going to appear from nowhere when a young male rushed out on to the sand his long flowing dark brown hair flicking into his face as he halted in front of Jack. Then man breathed deeply for a few moments before he spoke, his deep tan complexion glistened with sweat. "Father, there are other people on your land!" Jack tapped the boy on the shoulder and motion him to turn around, the young man's eyes widened as he saw the five elves standing in front of him. Jack's expression turned to one of sarcasm as he spoke "Matt me boy you're goin' to have to run faster next time."

"Oh we mean no harm, if that's what you're aiming at!" The blonde female interjected, or rather Yovanna as the second elf had so called her. "Well then Miss Yovanna was it?" the elf maiden nodded approvingly. "Wat do you say we scurry on back to camp and discuss yer presence here on me land, aye?"

"Lead on sir!" this time the blonde male spoke reclaiming his position as the suggested leader. Jack then pivoted on one bare footed heel and whispered something in Matt's ear before walking onward. The man's face creased into a half serious grin as he walked to the back to of the group. The elves glanced at him a bit hurt they weren't being trusted, but given their host's appearance it didn't really surprise them at all and they took a partially understanding mind set.

By this time the sun had taken the position of mid morning as its rays glimmered across the turquoise ocean waves. The elves seemed enchanted by the sea as they walked along the coarse sand. The loud ruckus of drunken, dueling, and gambling men could be heard as the entourage approached camp. Some men ceased what they were doing to salute their captain or stare bewildered at the newcomers, but the rest, who were most likely too drunk to notice, continued right on with their activities. Jack lead them to a giant tent and stopped at the entrance motioning for them to go in, he then turned to Matt and ordered "Go get some rum me lad, I have a feeling this is goin' to take a bit of me time. I might as well enjoy it." Matt gave a look of chagrin as he wandered off to the stores to find some rum. He usually didn't appreciate orders unless they came from his father, he was a pirate not a bloomin' navy man, but seeing as he'd had a rather trying morning he didn't really care for many orders at all today.

----

Jack sat down on a fluffy red pillow and waited for the "leader" elf to begin his tale. Realizing this, the male spoke. "We came here by following a compass we found one day in the woods of our land." The elf directed his next statement to the young blonde elf. "Yovanna show it to him." The girl dug into her pants pocket and procured a wooden compass whose needle appeared to be dysfunctional, pointing East towards the sea outside the tent.

"Well that's interesting. That's very interesting." Jack said complacently as he took the compass from the girl.

AN: You'll have to forgive this chapter for its shortness and confusion! I shall try to remedy the situation in Chapter two! A special thanks to EastCoastie1500 for helping meh with meh writer's block and Sirs' Chopin, Tchaikovsky, Baldet, and Zimmer for inspiration.


End file.
